dragonballfandomcom_lt-20200215-history
Trečiaeiliai veikėjai
Dragon Ball Pilafo Saga Čadas Čadas yra žmogus pasirodęs romantiškame Televizijos šou, kurią Bulma žiūri prasidedant epizodui "The Emperor's Quest". Biografija Jis yra parodomas kaip pabučiuoja savo neįvardintą veikėją, kurią jis myli. Bulma žiūrėjo šį šou. Iki tol kol Gokas pakeitė TV programą. Kurioje Godzilla išgąsdina Bulmą. Aru kaimo gyventojai Aleksė '(''Hejji, Hedge "Ange") yra viena iš Ulongo merginų pagrobta iš Aru kaimo. '''Biografija Atrodo, kad ji daugiausiai laiko praleidžia įvairiems pratimams. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose ' Ji taip pat pasirodo ir video žaidime ''Dragon Ball: Origins, ''kur ji rodoma panašų vaidmenį, kaip ir ''dragon ball anime. Ji taip pat pasirodo ir taškų lygiuose 2-6, kur ji parodoma bėganti iš Aru kaimo ir tikisi apsigiventi mieste, kur galvoja, kad ten bus lengvas gyvenimas, bet atsiduria miške. Gokas ir Bulma tada suranda ją ir gražina į Aru kaimą. Ji šiame video žaidime yra pervadinta į "Villager D" 'Aleksės tėvas '(Hedge tėvas) yra Aru kaimo ūkininkas ir Aleksės tėvas '''Biografija Kada jis ėjo atsiimti Aleksės po Ulongo pralaimėjimo. Jis nustebo, kad Aleksė gyveno prabangoje. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Jis pasirodė ir video žaidime Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo ''kaip pirmas kaimietis sutiktas Goko ir Bulmos Aru kaime ir taip pat pasirodo ir kitame žaidime - ''Dragon Ball (WonderSwan Color). Pastebėjimai * Jis panašus į Dr.Slump serijų veikėją Senbei Norimaki. Džonis '''yra jaunas berniukas, kuris gyvena Aru kaime. '''Biografija Kovotoje tarp Gokas prieš Ulongą, kada Ulongas transformavosi į robotą. Johhny šauna timpą į Ulongo galvą, kurį supykdo. Johnny mama griebia jį ir bėga, sakydama "Johnny, tu norėjai nusižudyti?". Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Jis yra pervadintas į "Villager I" žaidime Dragon Ball: Origins. Pastebėjimai * Johnny gali būti Penny įkvėpėjas filme Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. ''Nes jie abu naudoja timpą Ulongo puolimui. '''Džonio' motina ''' '''Biografija Kada Johnny šovė Ulongui iš Timpės. Ji atėjo ir griebė Johnny, kad išsaugotų jį. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Ji yra vadinama "Villager H" žaidime Dragon Ball: Origins. Mažoji gėlelė '(''Rî, "Lee") yra viena iš merginų, kurią Ulongas pagrobė iš Aru kaimo ir buvo pasirodžiusi po to kai Gokas nukovė jį. '''Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Ji yra vadinama "Villager F" žaidime Dragon Ball: Origins. Mažosios gėlelės tėvas 'yra indėnas, kuris gyvena Aru kaime. Jis nustemba, kada pamato savo dukterį gyvenantį prabangoje tuo metu, kada Ulongas pagrobė ją. '''Sara '(Hoggu, Hogg) yra viena iš Aru kaimo merginų pagrobta Ulongo. '''Biografija Ji matoma sėdinti ir gerianti prašmatnų gėrimą ir dėvinti naujus madingus drabužius. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Gokas nusprendė pargabenti ją Džinui Vėžliui žaidime Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen ''ir taip pat pasirodo ''Dragon Ball: Origins, kur ji vadinama "Villager E". Saros motina Biografija Ji yra nustebusi, kada savo dukrą pamato gyvenančią prabangoje, kuri buvo pagrobta Ulongo. Saros tėvas '''yra žmogus, kuris buvo šalia Šermano kunigo namo, kada Gokas ir Bulma atvyko. '''Biografija Ant Ocean dub versijos yra atskleidžiama, kad jis yra Saros tėvas, nes jis prašo Goko ir Bulmos, kad grąžintų jo dukterį. Aleksės ir Mažosios Gėlelės tėvai taip pat yra rodomi. Tačiau ant originalios japoniškos ir FUNimation dub versijų nieko neužisimena apie savo dukrą, užuot klausęs ar Gokas turi tai, ko reikia įveikti Ulongą. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Video žaidime Dragon Ball: Origins ''2-6 taškų lygiuose, šis žmogus prašo Goko ir Bulmos, kad rastų merginą iš kaimo, kuri yra Aleksi ir grąžina ją į kaimą, po to pabėga iš šio kaimo, nes ji nori gyventi mieste. Šia video žaidime jis yra vadinamas "Villager G". Pilafo Motina Pilafo sagoje, tiktai animėje. Pilafas susapnuoja savo mamą klausdama "Pilafai ar tu pavogei tuos drakono rutulius". Tada Pilafas atsako "Mamyte" ir paskatino jį išvykti ir nugabenti drakono rutulius. Ji dar niekada nebuvo paminėta serijose. ''Turnyro Saga Rudosios šalies kaubojai Čibis '''(チビ) yra trumpas barzdotas Aukštųjų vyrų grupės narys. Jis yra neįvardintas FUNimation dub versijoje. '''Pastebėjimai * Jo vardas reiškia "super deformuotas" arba "miniatiūrinis" ant japonų versijos ir galbūt tai ir parodo jo menką kūną. Aukštas vyras '''(japonų kalboje žinomas kaip Nopas (ノッポ)) yra vienas iš kaubojų matomas Rudosios Šalies salone. Jis yra vienintelis asmuo neišsigandęs Lančės vardo. Kada ji nusičiaudė ir pakeitė formą į blogają. Tada jį jinai sumušė. '''Pastebėjimai * Aukštas žmogus atrodo kaip parodijos tipas senuose vakaruose. Biografija Kada Lančė pasirodė gerojoje formoje (kiekvienas pažinojo ją blogojoje formoje), jis pirko gėrimą jai bandydamas suvilioti ją. Tubas '(デブ ''Debu') yra vienas iš Aukštųjų vyrų kaubojų sekėjų "Look Out for Launch" epizodo pradžioje. Biografija Jis matomas kalbantis su juo salone. Kada Lančė transformuojasi, jis yra sumuštas kartu su visais kitais. Raumeningoji mergina Raumeningoji mergina '''buvo pargabenta į Džino Vėžlio namus kada Gokas išėjo ieškoti merginos, kad Džinas Vėžlys sutiktų jį pamokinti. '''Biografija Džinas Vėžlys pasakė Gokui, kad atgabentų jam gražuolę. Kai Gokas grįžo Džinas Vėžlys pamatė, kad atgabeno apkūnią moterį. Po to Džinas Vėžlys parodė Gokui nuotrauką, kurios merginos jis norėtų. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Ši mergina pasirodė žaidimuose tokiuose kaip Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen ''ir yra bosas ''Dragon Ball: Origins. Šiame žaidime Gokas suranda raumeningą moterį Grybų miške po to kaimietį iš Monstro Morkos kaime ir pasakė jam, kad ši moteris siekė grybų, kurios padarytų ją stipresnę. Po Boso kovos ji sutinka keliauti į Džino Vėžlio namą su Goku, nes ji nori išmokti kovos menų. Pastebėjimai * Moteris kuri atrodo kaip raumeningoji mergina, vėliau matoma 21-ajame kovos menų turnyre, scenoje, kurioje Gokas yra nuogas po Ozaru transformacijos Undinė Undinė pasirodė 14 Dragon Ball epizode "Goku's Rival" (''Dragon Ball SD'' mangoje ji pakeista į Otokosuki). Biografija kuomet Džinas Vėžlys paprašė Goko parvesti jam gražią merginą, ir jei jis tą padarytų, Džinas Vėžlys jį treniruotų. Tačiau po kažkiek laiko, Gokas gryžęs ant Kinto debesies vietoj merginos parskraidino Undinę. Džinas Vėžlys pagalvojo jog tai įprasta graži mergina ir norėjo su ja susipažinti, tačiau undinė smogė jam savo uodega ir nušoko atgal į jūrą. Kadangi ji galėjo skristi su Goku ant Kinto debesies, reiškias ji buvo švarios širdies. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Undinė pasirodo video žaidime Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Žmogus dirbantis pieno pristatyme Žmogus dirbantis pieno pristatyme yra antropoforminė balta karvė, kuri pasirode Dragon Ball epizode "Milk Delivery" Biografija Džinas Vėžlys paprašo jo, kad Gokas ir Krilinas pristatytų pieną tam tikroje vietoje. Jie pradeda pieną pristatyti tam tikru maršrutu, bet be jokios transporto priemonės, nes kitaip nebūtų mokymo dalis. Registracijos personalo narys Žmogus dirbantis Pasaulio kovos menų turnyre registracijos biure. Pasirodymai video žaidimuose Jis pasirodo Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai žaidime bei Dragon Ball Online žaidimo antrajame anonse. Neįvardintas turnyro personalo narys Nežinomo vardo žmogus dirbantis kovos menų turnyre atkrintamosiuose raunduose Turnyro sagoje. Biografija Kartais jis yra matomas su megafonu, liepiantis kovotojams eiti į atkrintamąsias. Bulma supyko ant jo, dėl to, kad neleidžia pamatyti Jamčio kovos. Žinoma Džinas Vėžlys pastebi irgi jį kaip garsiai rėkentį. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Jis taip pat pasirodo Dragon Ball Online žadidme ''ir keletas kitų žaidimų. Turnyro teisėjas Pasaulio kovos menų turnyro atrankinių kovų teisėjas ir Tarpgalaktinės kovos menų turnyro pagrindinis teisėjas. '''Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose' Jis taip pat pasirodo Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 ''žaidime kaip Pono Šėtono turnyro teisėjas. Atkrintamųjų varžybų dalyviai '''40-asis kovotojas '- mėlynas atropoforminis vilkas kovotojas, kuris pralaimėjo 21-ojo kovos menų turnyro atrankinėse kovose. Biografija Jis pateko į galutinį atrankos etapą, kuri nusprendžia ar tu pateksi į turnyrą. Deja, jis buvo nugalėtas Jamčio. Jis galvojo, kad Jamčio Vilko ilčių smūgis buvo kvailas pavadinimas, bet tada jis buvo nukautas iš tobulesnio stiliaus "akinantis vilko ilčių smūgis". Jo kova su Jamčiu yra vienintelis kartas, kada yra pamatoma ši kovos technika animėje, tačiau technika buvo pakartota video žaidimuose. 69-asis kovotojas '''- kovotajas, kuris pralaimėjo 21-ajame kovos menų turnyre atrankinėse kovose. '''Biografija Pirmiausia jis yra matomas kovoje su Jamčiu epizode "Milk Delivery" (scena yra pristatoma tik animėje). Pasaulio Kovos menų turnyre, 69-asis kovotojas prieš kovą yra pirmą kartą matomas kaip turintis didelį svorį. Kada jis pamatė Goką kaip savo varžovą, jis ir likusioji auditorija manė, kad tai yra vienas juokas. Gokas tada jį nustumia vienu pirštu, todėl jis praranda pusiausvyrą ir iškrenta iš ringo, visa tai nustebina ir jį ir visus kitus, kurie buvo toje salėje (dauguma manė, kad tai buvo sėkmė). Balso aktoriai * japonų: Daisuke Gōri Pastebėjimai * Kovotojas panašus į šį kovotoją yra Jadžirobėjaus varžovas 23-ajame kovos menų turnyre. Skirtingai nei 69-asis kovotojas, šis kovotojas yra šviesios odos spalvos žmogus ir yra įgarsintas Yukitoshi Hori aktoriaus. * Dragon Ball: Origins žaidime 69-asis kovotojas yra antropoforminis šernas, kuris yra panašus į vieną iš Haskės pasekėjų. 83-asis kovotojas '(ランラン老師 ''Ranran Rōshi', lit. "Lang Lang Roshi") kovotojas kuris pralaimėjo 21-ojo pasaulio kovos menų turnyro atrankines kovas. Jis yra liūto stiliaus kempo mokytojas (獅子牙流の拳法家 'Shishi kiba-ryū no kenpō-ka'). Biografija 83-asis kovotojas pateko į atkrintamųjų kovų galutinį etapą, kuriame yra kovojama dėl patekimo į kovos menų turnyrą, bet jam teko kautis su Goku. Jis manė, kad Goko kovos stilius yra keistas, nes jis paliko visą teritoriją atvirą, tačiau jis buvo nugalėtas greitai ir Gokas išmetė iš ringo. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Jis yra žaidimo Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen ''bosas, pavadintas "Lang Lang Roshi". Jo dizainas yra naudojamas tokiems priešams kaip '''Būsimasis kovotojas', Baisusis kovotojas, ir Instruktorius ''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans žaidime. '''Pastebėjimai' * Veikėjas Ponas Lao, kuris pasirodo po daugelio metų Dragon Ball Z serijų užpilde. Primeną senąją 83-ojo kovotojo išvaizdą. Taip pat Pono Lao anūkė, Lime, atskleidžia, kad jo senelis dalyvaudavo kovos menų turnyruose. 97-asis kovotojas '''- antropoforminis tigras su Britišku anglų kalbos akcentu, kuris dėvi karate gi marškinius pralaimi atkrintamąsias kovas 21-ajame kovos menų turnyre. '''Biografija Jis yra pirmą kartą matomas kartu su kitais kovotojais besijuokintis iš Goko ūgio, kai jis ketina kautis su 69-uoju kovotoju ir vėliau nustebęs kada Krilinas nukovė Orino vienuolius. Jis pateko į galutines atkrintamąsias kovas, kuriame sprendžiamas likimas dėl patekimo į kovos turnyrą, tačiau jam tenka kautis su Krilinu. Krilinas lengvai jį įveikia spirdamas tiesiai į veidą, kur jis nukrito ant žemęs ir iškelia baltą vėliavą, sakydamas "pasiduodu". Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Šio veikėjo modelis pasirodo Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen ''žaidime kovotojas, kuris dalyvauja 23-ojo kovos menų turnyro atrankinėse kovose. Jis pralaimi tris kartus prieš Jamčį, Pikolą ir Čičę. Žaidime Dragon Ball: Origins, 97-asis kovotojas turi pilką kailį ir dėvi karinę uniformą. '''Didysis Lee '(グレート・リー 'Gurēto Rī', lit. "Great Lee") taip pat žinomas kaip Bruce Lee imitatorius, yra veikėjas kuris primena tikrąjį kovotoją Bruce Lee. Biografija "Milk Delivery" epizode jis yra pirmą kartą matomas vizijoje, kada Krilinas Gokui papasakoja apie kovos menų turnyrą. Toje vizijoje jis kaunasi su boksininke beždžione, tada jis yra apsjaunamas ugnimi Baragono. Vėliau Bruce Lee personažas yra kelis kartus sutinkamas 21-ojo kovos menų turnyro atkrintamosiose kovose besiruošiantis kovai. Kada Gokas užlipa ant ringo, kad kautųsi su 69-uoju kovotoju. Jis nustemba ir sako "Kas čia, vystyklų brigada?!" Kiek vėliau jis kaunasi su Krilinu mače, kur jis nukaunamas garsios Brucee Lee technikos "Dragon Stomp". Kada Krilinas atsikelia, Bruce Lee išsigąsta ir slepiasi už teisėjo, ir tuomet pasiduoda. Epizode "A Trip to the City" Kitas veikėjas primenantis Bruce Lee yra sutinkamas Vakarų mieste, kur jis išbando žmones gatvės kovose ir kuris jį nukaus gaus 100 zenių. Gokas nusprendžia susikauti su juo, pamatęs Goko didžiulę jėgą, jis pasiduoda. Pasirodymai video žaidimuose Antras veikėjas primenantis Brucee Lee yra bosas žaidime Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: TotsugekiHen. Kikbokseris '''- afrikiečių rasės žmogus dėvintis oranžinius marškinėlius, mėlynus šortus ir oranžinius batus. Jis taip pat turi rankos apsiaustus, kurie nurodo jo kovotojo stilių kaip kikbokserio. Kada Gokas matomas dalyvaujantis atrankinėse kovose, jis, kartu su Didžiuoju Lee, šaiposi iš Goko, sakydamas "Aš tikiuosi, kad jis nepadarys netvarkos ant kovos ringo grindų". Gokas tęsia kovas atrankinėse kovose, o Kikbokseris ir Didysis Lee lieka nustebinti jo galia. Vėliau jis eina kautis su Goku, tačiau jis yra nukaunamas vienu smūgiu į smakrą, išmetant jį į orą, jis iškrenta tuomet kai krenta ant žemės. Namo šeima '''Namo tėvas '''yra senas žmogus turintis tris vaikus: Namą, Amį ir Dabu. Jo adresas yra SAM 275508 S. '''Amis yra Dabu brolis ir kovotojo Namo jaunesnis brolis. Jo adresas yra SAM 275508 S. Dabu yra Amio brolis ir kovotojo Namo jaunesnysis brolis. Jo adresas yra SAM 275508 S. Išvaizda Dabu yra labai badaujantis berniukas ir jis beveik neturi kūno masės. Po to kai Džinas Vėžlys parėmė Namo kaimą, jam suteikiant maisto. Dabu tampa normaliu, sveiku berniuku. Raudonojo Kaspino Armijos saga Keturi profesionalūs boksininkai Užpildiniame epizode "The Legend of Dragon", Pulkininkas Silveris kaunasi su šiais keturiais boksininkais. Jis lengvai išvengia visų jo atakų ir juos visus išmeta iš ringo. Silverio pakalikai Silverio pakalikai '(RR軍兵士 ''RR-gun heishi') yra žmogus ir atropoforminis vilkas, kurie dirba Silveriui. Jie yra vieninteliai kareiviai vadovaujami pulkininko Silverio, kurie pasirodo ir Dragon Ball mangoje. Biografija Kol jie snaudė, vietoj to, kad ieškotų Drakono rutulių, Pulkininkas Silveris staigiai pažadina juos su savo ginklu. Jie sako jog tai beprasmiška paieška, tačiau pasirodo Gokas ir suranda drakono rutulį mažiau nei per minutę. Jie stengiasi pavogti šį rutulį, tačiau Gokas lengvai nukauna juos. Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose Silverio pakalikai yra rodomi vado kovoje Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen ''žaidime. Jie yra sutinkami ''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu ''žaidime. Žmogus kareivis taip pat trumpai pasirodė ''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, kol šiame žaidime atropoforminis vilkas yra naudojamas nuolatinių kareivių modeliu. Dragon Ball: Origins ''žaidime ši pora pakeista į kareivį dėvintį Raudonosios Kaspino armijos uniforma ir Leopardo žmogų. Leopardą. Raumenų bokšto apsauginiai '''Vaito žvalgai '''yra žmogus ir atropomorfinis šuo dirbantys Generolui Vaitui. Žmogus yra seržantas, o šuo yra paprastas kareivis. Iš Vaito įprastų kareivių, jie yra vieninteliai du užimantys svarbų vaidmenį ''Dragon Ball animėje. Biografija Jie yra pirmą kartą pristatomi, kai jie praneša Vaitui apie lėktuvo avariją. Vaitas įsako juos ištirti avarijos padarinius. Šį pranešimą jie gavo iš Raudonosios Kaspino armijos štabo apie buvusį Goką tame lėktuve. Seržantai teigė, kad buvo rasti roboto likučiai, kuris pilotavo šį lėktuvą. Kareivis suranda pėdsakus (atsirado tada, kai Suna vilkosi sąmonės netekusį Goką) ir tuomet du pradeda sekti pėdsakus su tanku. Kada Vaitas praneša pažangos ataskaitą, seržantas supranta, kad pėdsakus yra sunku matyti dėl pūgos; Vaitas paprasčiausiai liepia nešvaistyti laiko, teigdamas kad berniukas nebuvo toli nukeliavęs. Seržantas įsako savo būrius ir toliau ieškoti Goko, o jis ir jo būrys toliau seka pėdsakus. Galų gale jie privažiuoja prie uolos krašto ir nusprendžia grįžti. Staiga seržantas atranda keletą kupolo formos namų (Džinglo kaimą) žemiau kalno, iš kurių vienas daro prielaidą, kad Gokas slepiasi tuose namuose. Būtent tada apžiūri namus, palieka gyventojus išsigandusius ir jų baldus sunaikina ginkluote. Kai jie pagaliau pasiekia Sunos namus, jie randa Goką vonioje ir pradeda šaudyti; bet jų nuostabai, jie suvokia, kad jų ginklai labai mažai paveikia vaiką. Gokas pasako, kad seržantas yra Sunos tėvas, nors yra neteisybė ir Suna paaiškina, kad šie žmonės yra Raudonojo Kaspino armijos kareiviai. Kareivius tuomet antrą kartą greitai užpuola Gokas.Tai reiškia, kad kariai yra nužudomi ir tai parodo šuns kareivio kūnas savaime šaudo ginklą ore, kas parodo jog jam yra rigor mortis ''- staigus kūno raumenų sutraukimas, realybėje buvo pranešti kareivių lavonai, kurie šauna savo ginklus dėl štai šios būsenos. Seržantas po šio įvykio daugiau niekada neberodomas šiose serijose. Goko kovoje su Nindze Murasakiu, kareivis šuo yra dar kartą parodomas tame pačiame Raumenų bokšte (sugijusios jo žaizdos) tarnaujantis įkaitu laikomam Džinglo kaimo seniūnui, pateikiantis vakarienę kalėjimo kameroje. Kai kareivis paklausia apie kovą ir sudrumstą ramybę, šis kareivis atsako, kad Gokas keliauja vaduoti jo, tačiau įspėja, kad nebus daug vilčių, taip manydamas, kad berniukas vis tiek mirs. Supykęs, kad armija siekia nužudyti vaiką, seniūnas griebia kareivį, taip parodantis, ką jis darytų, jei būtų jo sūnus toje pačioje situacijoje; kareivis stumia jį ir atrėžia, kad jis neturi savo sūnaus, kuris įsibrauna į bokštą ir išeina iš kalėjimo kameros. Po to, karevis neberodomas šiose serijose. '''Pasirodymai Video žaidimuose' Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure žaidime, Raudonosios Kaspino kareivių priešai, atrodantys panašiai kaip ir šis kareivis šuo. Jie yra atrakinami kaip žaidimo simboliai tam tikruose režimuose. Technikos * R2 ginklas '- Seržanto specialioji ataka ''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle ''žaidime. Jis naudoja šį ginklą atakuodamas savo priešininką. '''Kareiviai stebintis aplinką su žiūronais '- yra atsitiktinai dirbantys kareiviai Generolui Vaitui. Labiausiai tikėtina, kad NCO stebi apylinkes, kuriose kariai Džinglo kaimo gyventojus verčia kąsti sniegą, kad rastų vienos žvaigždės drakono rutulį, kuris tariamai yra šalia šio kaimo. Kai jis pastebėjo, kad Gokas bėga į šią kasimo aikštelę, jis pasakė, kad pradėtų puolimą. Epizode "A Real Blind". Panašus kareivis į jį stebėjo Jamčį ir kitus, kai jie skrido į Raudonosios Kaspino armijos štabą. '''Kareiviai vairuojantys tanką '''buvo trys Generolo Vaito kariai, kurie vairavo vieną tanką. Jie buvo išsiųsti kareivio, kuris stebi aplinką su žiūrovais, tuomet kai Gokas yra netoli tos vietos, kur vyksta kasimo darbai. Po to kai Gokas išvengė patrankos ugnies. Šių trijų karių lyderis išlipo iš tanko ir klausė jo, kur jis eina, jam tą reikėjo žinoti. Gokas atsako, kad jis eina į Raumenų bokšto vidų; kareiviai tada iš jo šaipėsi, sakydami, kad žiūrėtų savo reikalų ir pasiūlė grįžti iš šio bokšto. Kai berniukas klausė jų ar jie Raudonojo Kaspino armijos kareiviai (jų lyderis atsakė taip) jis nusprendė susikauti su jais. Jie pradėjo šaudyti į jį, bet Gokas išvengia kulkų, bėgdamas po sniegu, taip kareiviai susipainioja. Po trumpo pasislėpimo momento, Gokas galiausiai iššoko iš sniego, nustebina juos ir tuo pačiu nukauna šią trijulę. '''Lauko apsauginiai '''buvo Generolo Vaito kareivių maža grupė patruliuojantys Raumenų bokšto apylinkes. Tarp šių kareivių yra antropomorfinis lokys, kuris labiausiai primena NCO grupę. Kada Gokas brovėsi į Raumenų bokšto vidų. NCO buvo įspėti savo viršininko, kuris tučtuojau buvo įsakytas nedelsiant pulti puolimą. Tačiau Gokas apsaugo save nuo kareivių kulkų ir juos lengvai nukauna su savo stebuklingąja lazdele. '''Antro aukšto apsauginiai '''buvo keturi Generolo Vaito kareiviai. Gokas su jais susidūrė Raumenų bokšte, antrame aukšte. '''Biografija Pirmiausia jie buvo sutinkami drybsojantys (galimai nuobodžiaujantys), laukdami įsibrovėlio. Jie greitai sureagavo, kai jie išgirdo lauko durų atidarymą, tačiau jie nustemba, kai pamato, kad pažeidėjas buvo tik vaikas (Gokas). Pasimėgaudami, kariuomenė ruošėsi "nužudyti" Goką ir Generolas Vaitas įsako nužudyti Goką. Ketindami dalintis su savo draugais dėl berniuko nužudymo, šios grupės lyderis (kareivis, kuris moka gerai spardytis) lėtai bandė spirti Gokui, bet jis praleidžia smūgį ir Gokas spiria jam atgal, taip nuspiria kareivį į sieną. Kareivis laikantis peilį rankose ir boksininkas supyko ir puolė jį kartu, bet ir jie yra lengvai nugalimi. Ginklą laikantis kareivis, tada bandė Goką nugalėti šaudamas iš savo ginklo, bet Gokas taip pat jį lengvai įveikė ir kareivis atrado save šaudantis iliuzijose. Pamatęs savo priešo jėga, jis išsigando ir Gokas jį paguldo iš už nugaros (pakankamai, kad kareiviams būtų galingas smūgis) ir nuskrido jis į artimiausią stalą su galingu kumščiu, taip sumušdamas jį, pakankamai, kad suintriguotų Vaitas kartu su Murasakiu. Jėga Du kareiviai kovojo su kojomis ir kumščiais, kai kiti du kovojo ginklu ir peiliu. Labirinto kareiviai 'buvo Generolo Vaito pakalikų paskutinė grupė (tiksliai, 5 kareiviai) kurie buvo nusiųsti į 4 aukšto 1 dalį, kad nužudytų Goką. Androidas 8, uždėdamas ausį prie grindų, girdi jų žingsnius. Tai sukelia Goko agresiją. Kada jie pasirodė, aštuonetukas (taip jį pavadino Gokas) netyčia atsitrenkia į vieną iš tų kareivių (tiesiog taip atsitiko paieškos metu) ir kovotojas nuskrido į sieną ir tada atsiduria šaltame atvirame lauke; Gokas lengvai nugalėjo kitus keturis, nustumdami du kareivius į vieną ir taip trys kareiviai skrenda į sieną nugalėti jo, ir smogia Gokas galingą smūgį paskutiniam kareiviui. Kareiviai kurie buvo sudėti kartu, yra matomi ir tada, kai pulkininkas Silveris duoda komandą: du buvo persekiojantys beždžiones, kurie turėjo vieną drakono rutulį; trečias (barzdotas kareivis) buvo naikinantis mišką su liepsnosvaidžiu. Generolo Vaito sesės 'Generolo Vaito sesės 'yra dvi jaunos merginos matomos tik nuotraukoje, kada Nindzė Murasakis išmeta Gokui šią nuotrauką, tada kai kovėsi su Goku Raumenų bokšte. Nuotraukoje matyti apatiniai drabužiai ir ninzdės apranga. Ši nuotrauka turėjo būti rodoma, šiame bokšte tuo metu, tokiu būdi jis greičiausiai bandė jį apgauti, kad galėtų jis panaudoti savo paslaptingą manevrą. Viena iš jų turi violetinius plaukus ir yra dėvi nusimauna kažkokį mėlyną drabužį, kita blondinė ir matoma nusimaunanti kažkokį rožinį drabužį. Murasaki taip pat turi blondinės nuotrauką (galbūt jis ją laiką, patraukliausią iš tų dviejų) taip pat laiko atskirą Nindzės rožinę aprangą. Motina su saulės akiniais Tai moteris su raudonais/blondinės spalvos plaukais ir dėvinti akinius nuo saulės, gyvenanti Vakarų mieste. Šiose serijose pateikia keletą nepilnų pasirodymų. Ji dažnai matoma važiuojanti vežimėliu, panašiai kaip ir savo pirmajame pasirodyme epizode "A Trip to the City". Vėliau ji yra matoma bėganti Vakarų mieste "Prelude to Vengeance" epizode. Su savo dukte laistanti pasirodo filme ''Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans.'' Stumanti vežimėlį "People of Earth Unite" epizode. Važiuojanti vežimėliu su trim vaikais speciale ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''Ji taip pat pasirodo žaidime ''Dragon Ball Online. Šiaurės miesto taksi vairuotojas Taksi vairuotojas dirba Šiaurės mieste ir vairuoja skraidantį automobilį taksį. Kai Gokas atkeliauja į miestą ir ieško Bulmos epizode "A Trip to the City". Jis įlipa į vidų ir klausia vairuotojo, kur yra Bulma. Kada Taksi vairuotojas sužino, kad Gokas neturi pinigų, jis supyksta ir liepia išlipti iš taksi. FUnimation dubliaže šiame epizode, šis veikėjas buvo įgarsintas Sean Schemmel; kuris įgarsino suaugusį Goką. Šiaurės miesto taksi vairuotojas vėliau pasirodo filme Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Kur jis padaro automobilio avariją. Taip pat jo automobilis pasirodo trumpu momentu filmo Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Bulma (miesto gyventoja) Kita miestietė vardu Bulma gyvena Šiaurės mieste parodoma policininko Gokui. Neįvardintas aukštas kovotojas Neįvardintas kovotojas, kuris kovėsi su Bruce Lee impersonatoriumi už 100 000 zenių Raudonosios Kaspino armijos sagoje epizode "A Trip to the City". '''Biografija Šis aukštas kovotojas pasirodo tik animėje. Nuo jo Visų atakų išsisuka Bruce Lee impersonator'ius ir jis tada išmetamas su viršutiniu kampu, dėl kurio impersonatorius laimi kovą. Jis šiek tiek panašus į buvusį USMC firmos gręžimo instruktorių ir aktorių R. Lee Ermey. Jis taip pat panašus į Generolą Vaitą, bet su plokščia viršutine šukuosena. Aukšto kovotojo draugai Du žmonės, kurie yra aukšto kovotojo draugai, dėvi vienodus drabužius ir jie palaiko Aukštą kovotoja besikaunantį su Bruce Lee impersonatoriumi. Kai kovotojas pralaimi, jie pasitraukia iš ten. Jamčio gerbėjų klubas Jamčio gerbėjų klubas 'yra merginų grupė iš Šiaurės miesto, kurie romantiškai domisi Jamčiu, nepaisant to, kad tuo metu jis susitikinėja su Bulma. Jos pasirodo ir "Master Thief, Hasky" epizode, kur jos šaukia Kapsulių korporacijos pastato lauke, norinčios pamatyti Jamčį, bet nusimena tuomet, kai vietoj jo pro langą pasirodo Goko veidas. Bulma tada supyksta ir įsako joms, kad iš čia išeitų. ''Žydrojo Generolo saga Žvalgas 0-1 'Žvalgas 0-1 '- Raudonojo Kaspino armijos kareivis. Jis liepė Gokui, Krilinui ir Bulmai palikti Vėžlio namą, kad ieškotų drakono rutulių su submarinu. Jis pasakė Žydrajam generolui, kad ta bazė buvo Vėžlio namas ir kad ten gyvenamas senas žmogus, vėžlys ir mergina, kurie buvo visi neginkluoti. Generolo Redo dailininkas Prasidedant epizodui The Trap is Sprung,'' Generolas Redas turi savo portretą nutapytą atropomorfinės ožkos ir Redas prašo jo, kad pavaizduotų jį kaip aukštą, stiprų žmogų ir Staff Officer Black patvirtino, kad Redas atrodo tikrai šauniai. Jis yra panašus į Dr. Goat, kuri pasirodo Akiros Toriyamos ''Today's Highlight Island ''mangoje ir ''Dr. Slump serijose. Karaliaus apsauginis Jis pasirodo, kuomet Velnias Pikolas užpuola Karaliaus Rūmus, tuomet apsauginis bando susikauti prieš Velnią Pikolą vienas prieš vieną. Deja, ši kova gan greitai baigiasi, ji baigiasi vienu rankos persmeigimu per apsauginio pilvą. Dragon Ball Z Sajanų Saga Kaimietis Kaimietis pasirodo pačioje pirmoje Dragon Ball Z serijoje. Jis pamatęs Raditą išsigąsta ir pradeda į jį šaudyti, tačiau Raditas jį parbloškia. Taip pat jį galime pamatyti ir Androidų sagoje, kai Giras jam pakenkia, tačiau jis lieka gyvas. Taip pat Bū sagoje, didžiojo Sajameno sagoje ir filme Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods. = Zornas thumb|130px|Zornas stovi prie Karaliaus Vedžito|left Zornas yra tik anime veikėjas, kuris pasirodo viename iš Fryzo prisiminimų. '''Biografija Zornas yra Sajanas, kuris stovėjo iš kairės nuo Karaliaus Vedžito sosto ir maldavo karaliaus neatiduoti Princo Vedžito Fryzui. Tačiau Karalius Vedžitas piktai atsakė, kad neturi kito pasirinkimo. Greičiausiai Zornas mirė kartu su karaliumi ir kitais Elitiniais Sajanais kai tie bandė nužudyti Fryzą ir jiems nepavyko. Arba gali būti jog jis žuvo kai Fryzas 737 metais sunaikino Planetą Vedžitą. Smulkmenos Angliškame vertime, FUNimation Entertainment sugalvojo vardą Zornas, kaip žodžio žaismą nuo angliško žodžio "Corn", kuris reiškia Kukurūzą. Originalioje, japoniškoje versijoje, šio Sajano vardas nėra minimas. Kategorija:Drakonų kovos veikėjai